Stewie gets punk'd
by guypoogle
Summary: wen stewie's genius is relized (hello! hes been talking the whole show), he is trapped on a fake island, to show the world his capabilities (READ) and peter is sent to pre-school!
1. Genius relized

(Hello PEOPLE! This is my first fic on this site…be amazed…hilarious ep…I wish this was real….)

Shows peter at the couch watching TV. "and now back to the "ALLIGATOR HUNTER" says the TV. You can hear the TV saying, "CROOKY! It's a big one! Biggest one I've ever seen! Oh, my…its making weird noises…Holy crud. Its spitting poison…CROOKY! It bit me leg off!"

"Wow," says Brian, coming into the room. "I wonder why the animals never attack the cameras…"

"Don't you see," said peter. "The magical fairy lord, Wachee-magooo is magically transferring the dangerous stunts that this underpaid fool does…ITS MAGIC!"

Brian stares at Peter, with a weird grin. "Okay, I'll shut up," said peter, doing his special giggle afterwards.

Theme song:

Shows the Griffens eating at the dinner table.

'Want some pees, Rupert?" Stewie asked his stuffed bear. "Ha……pees….haha….do you want some…giggle….bananas with those pees….haha…..bananas"

"How was your day, kids?" asked Lois. "I was excluded from the chess club," said Meg.

"You can't, fool," said Stewie. "Now pass me the…giggle…pees!"

"How about you Chris?" asked Peter. "I died today," said Chris. 

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lois. "Nothing!" said Chris. "I gotta go!" and he ran up stairs, revealing a spear in his back.

"Crazy kids," said Brian. "What did you do today, Brian?" asked Lois.

"The usual…smoked, drank, slept, smoked drank slept, smoked…"

"I think you said smoked twice," said Peter, holding up four fingers.

"And how was your day, shnukums?" asked Lois.

"First off, don't call me that vile devil from hell or I'll be forced to do what I did last time…"

FLASHBACK: Lois is strapped to a truck, in the middle of the water, infested by sharks, and giant laser rays. Lois was saying, "Stewie, I think you need a diapee change…" Flashback ends.

"Second," continued Stewie. "I created a device to kill you today, so it would be stupid to sleep tonight…and third. I've got a giant rash on my butt that's just screaming for ointment…get my good side…"

"OH MY GOD!" said Peter. "I just realized something…Stewie can talk!"

"NO WAY!" said Meg, Brian and Lois. "Are you sure I wasn't adopted?" asked Stewie.

Suddenly, Chris runs down the stairs and smashes into a wall.

It shows a big building that has a sign "Quohog medical offices"

"Doctor," said Lois. "My baby here, Stewie…he can talk and I don't know what to do."

"Okay," said the doctor, who was wearing clown shows, a big red nose and colored overalls. "How old is your daughter?"

"It's a boy, and he's one."

"Okay. Your daughter is 6 weeks old…gotcha. Now, let me see him."

Lois handed Stewie to the doctor.

The doctor examined the baby and said, "MY GOSH!"

"What is it, doc! Is Stewie okay?"

"Yeah, but his heads the shape of a boomerang. Did a pet cause this?"

"Well, we've had many pets. We have a dog who wouldn't harm anyone…except when he is drunk…maybe he'd kill some people, then. But we've also had a hampster…"

FLASHBACK: Chris is playing with a hampster. "Who's a good boy…who's a good boy," he was saying. Suddenly the animal jumped on Chris's face. "AHHH, AHHHHHH!"

"And we've had a fish…"

FLASHBACK: Chris was standing next to the fish bowl, with a fish in it. "Who's a good fish…who's a good fish." Suddenly the fish jumped out of the bowl and onto Chris's face. "AHHH, AHHHHH!"

"And we've also had a cat…"

FLASHBACK: Chris was playing with an orange cat. "Who's a good kitty…who's a good kitty." Suddenly the cat pulled out a rifle and put it to Chris's head. "ALLA WILL GET YOU!" the cat screamed and then ran out the door.

"And that's it."

"I see, said the doctor. He put Stewie behind an X-ray thing, and then said, "It seems your baby is a genius…"

"You mean like, super-smart?"

"No, I mean way smarter than me"

"You got that right," said Stewie. "Now change my diaper, before you make me change yours!"


	2. The second chapter: dun,dun,dun

CHAPTER 2: (hello, again…my second chapter is in da HOUSE! In this one Peter goes to pre-school, and the TV world gets a bit of Stewie's genius…but can Stewie stand the giant set, which he thinks is a far away island…HAHA READ AND REVIEW!

Peter is watching TV, when Lois bursts through the doors. "PETER!"

"IT WAS CHRIS!" Peter said. "No, Peter. STEWIE…he's genius…that is why he talks."

"Oh," said Peter. "I thought it was a medical condition, or something."

The rest of the family comes downstairs. "Your all idiots," said Brian. "When a baby talks, you don't wait a year…it's not normal…I say, anything that shouldn't talk, should be killed…….except dogs…..of course."

"But the show writer forced us to believe it was normal the whole time," said Peter. "So what do we do now?" asked Peter.

"Peter. You have to take Stewie to his pre-school, and tell the people at the front desk he's leaving."

"You heard your mother, Chris," said Peter. "But dad!" said Chris. "Fine, I'll do it…………………………………..Meg, you heard your mother……….."

**awkward staring moment**

"Okay, I'm going."

Shows the sign for the Stewie's pre-school.

"Hello, desk people?" asked Peter, inside the little building. From the dark other side of the desk, a low, scratchy voice said, "We be desk people. What you want. Me eat soul." A hand came out of the dark and grabbed Peter's nose.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Peter. "My sons leaving, bye!" Peter ran out, and as he pulled away, the hand on his nose broke and fell to the floor. Two seconds later Peter ran back. "Wait. I remember you. Your Blowjob, my old pre-school teacher. I remember you. You sucked." "Thank you, and my name is Blowjaba…I guess I'm what made you run away, saying you were sent to kindergarten to your parents, so being the lazy oafs they are, they didn't bother coming back…"

"What are you getting at, Blowjaba?"

"You illegally went to kindergarten."

"I didn't know it was a law to learn."

"But your stupid."

"OHHHHHHH! That's right."

"So now, you aren't going anywhere until you complete the two days you had left."

"Oh my god! I have to spend two days with a bunch of babies!"

"Stop calling me a baby, dammit!" said Stewie, running out of the little building and onto the street

"Enjoy your stay," said Blowjaba.

The rest of the family is sitting at the table eating lunch. Suddenly, the FBI bursts in, with Stewie in their arms.

"Ma'am, I think this baby belongs to you," said an agent. Stewie looked and sounded drunk. "Dee…lalalala," said the baby. "This child seems to be super smart to have escaped your clutches and broken into a grocery, where he stole some beers. May I ask you for a favor?"

"Don't do it, mom!" Chris whined.

"Yeah, mom," said Meg. "Remember the last time you did the FBI a favor.

FLASHBACK: Lois is standing in a dark room, wearing a shirt that said "Bomb Squad". She was holding tweezers and was trying to dismantle a bomb by switching wires sticking out of it. She was sweating hard and cut the blue wire. It shows a map, and Europe disappears. Flashback ends.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"The FBI wants to make a new TV show starring a genius boy…the catch…it's in Africa."

"What's in it for me?" asked the baby. "Whatever you want."

"WHATEVER I WANT! I'm getting me a wig! Bring it on, Hollywood!"

"I don't know…he is really young."

"What don't you understand about 'genius,'" asked another agent.

"Well, I guess so. But I want to come along."

"Never. My freedom from you has arrived. Sweet redemption, thy name is Stewie. At last, victory is mine. Come along, Rupert, and pack your bags," said Stewie throwing his stuffed ear clear into his room from the kitchen."

"Perfect," said the third agent. "We will pick him up tomorrow."

"Wait," said Brian. "The FBI has nothing to do with TV. Why should you have anything to do with…"

Brian froze as the fourth agent pulled out a dog whistle. "See you then, Stewie."

"Okay, Stewie. Time for your bath," said Lois

"BLAST!"

(Next chapter should be coming soon…it will be the second to last…four expected)


End file.
